


Dirty Talk

by HeichouSabre



Series: Kinktober 2017- SNK Multiship [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin's a devious guy, Because I love most of the arts of older!Armin with longer hair, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Eremin - Freeform, I love him so much tbh, I'm terrible with titles, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, So they'll be named after their prompts xD, This one is kinda pretty much with older Armin and Eren, dom!armin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeichouSabre/pseuds/HeichouSabre
Summary: Second submission (haha) for Kinktober! This one is EreMin, another one of my fave ships!





	Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have to do a coin toss for this one, because all I had was Armin being a devious shit to Eren in my head all yesterday. So naturally they were my first choice for this prompt.
> 
> Beta'd by Mackenzie_Verdion (they're awesome~)

"Ohh Erennn~" a light teasing voice called out, tugging at the edges of the brunet's sleep, followed by prodding in his sides. Sun filtering through the small gap in the curtains indicating it is morning. "Wake up, Eren." Armin got a sleepy grumble in response as the brunet attempted to wiggle away from the prodding. Pouting, he wrapped an arm around Eren’s waist and pulled him closer, leaning in to whisper in his ear, "if you don't wake up... I will give you a hand job and not let you come til later~" A hand wandering down to slip past the waistband of his partner's boxers.

Jumping awake with an indignant squeak, he wiggled free to give Armin a scowl. "You wouldn't...!" Grabbing hold of the straying hand before the blond could even reach for his cock.

Laughing, he tugged his wrist free to finger comb through Eren's messy bed hair. "Mm, I would... you wouldn't want to test me though~ I might still do it if you still don't believe me," he smirked before leaning in to give the brunet a kiss.

He sighed into the kiss then pulled back a little to murmur, "not gonna test it today. But I have a feeling you're gonna do it anyway." Before the blond could respond, he resumed kissing, this time with more energy. Today would be a fairly lazy day but Eren knew they would still need to get up at some point. Feeling Armin fight back for control of the kiss, he didn't make it easy for him. Until Armin poked him in the side, causing him to squeak and break the kiss. "H-hey no fair!"

"I know what you're trying to do, and it's not happening this morning~" he teased with a grin, booping him on the nose to watch him wrinkle up his nose. "Hmm... I don't even need to touch you to make you needy... all I have to do is talk about what I might do to you tonight~" He slipped a hand down to the rising tent in Eren's boxers, feeling his cock twitch to his words, his smile widening into something a little more predatory. He took his hand away as he nuzzled his nose into the brunet locks that smelt faintly of something forest-like. "Gonna tell you to be a good boy for me and hold onto the bed head, all spread out and naked for me..."

His breath hitched momentarily at the thought of it, cock twitching at the same time. "A-Armin...!" The blond's voice was like honey to his ears as he continued to tease. A soft moan escaping his throat.

"Run my fingers lightly over the insides of your thighs to see you twitch~ Move my fingers up 'til they're _just_ close enough to your cock but not touching it... maybe if you're being good... I'll give your prostate a little massage. While I suck and lick one of your nipples. Such sensitive little things, aren't they?" Armin continued, watching his partner hang onto every word. "So many things I could do... but why tell you everything I am thinking of doing... when I can just do it to you~"

"H-haah... d-do it n-now... please..." Eren whined, "sh-show me...." Knowing full well that the blond is happy with leaving him in suspense all day. Moving to wrap his arms around Armin but his partner was too quick, rolling away out of the bed to avoid being trapped.

"Nope!" he chirped happily, dancing back from the bed as Eren lunged for him. "Tonight, you will! C'mon get up, shower time." Snatching his towel up on the way to the ensuite before Eren could protest any further. 

"Uuugh fiiine.... meanie butt..." Eren mumbled with a huff, starfishing on the bed.

"I heard that~!"

Sighing dramatically, he eventually got up and followed Armin into the ensuite with a towel slung over his shoulder. "You're lucky I love you too much..."

"So overdramatic... if I did it all earlier, we'd be too fucked out to do anything for the day..." Shooting the brunet a mischievous look before he tossed the last of his clothing into the wash basket. "But trust me... the wait will be all worth it~"

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading~! I hope you've enjoyed it! Smash that kudos button if you did! :D


End file.
